Ninjago circus!
by thorn garmadon
Summary: The circus has come to Ninjago city! Home to Bubba Bizarre, the Shadow Master, the Elementals, the "beasts," Tori Tree, Mikee Mind, the Bee brothers and so many more! The ringmaster, Mr. McSmiles seems to be a little odd. What is the truth behind the fun and games of the circus, and what dark secrets does it hold? Can the ninja help?
1. Jay finds a flyer

Me: I know you all hate me for writing so many stories at once, but I promise this one will be epic! I actually hope this one will do almost good as my other one, _he didn't get to choose_

Thorn: Yeah! Bubba needed to use her extra OCs for more stories, and then her dark and twisted mind…

Me: HEY! My mind is dark and funny!

Lisa: So she made another story because it popped into her head and she has a ton of ideas for this!

Me: Yeah!

Lilly: So we're in her new story called Ninjago circus!

Me: I do not own Ninjago, which belongs to Lego.

Tori: And she doesn't own me! I belong to her best friend…

Me: Tori Wu!

Mr. McSmiles: I'm the newest OC and the ringmaster.

Me: I created him, but I gave him to my sister, so Thorn G's lil sis Millie G, you own Mr. McSmiles now. Care to do the honors Meg?

Meg: And now it's time for the first chapter of Ninjago circus!

Me: And the reason circus isn't capitalized is because that's not the name of the circus.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jay finds a flyer**

(Jay's P.O.V)

It was so peaceful after the final battle. Garmadon was good, although he had an evil streak in him, because he never ceased to tease us. We were all bored, so I took a walk in Ninjago City to try and find something we could do. I liked building with Dr. Julian, but even that got boring after a while. So I was walking by a pole when I saw the flyers attached to it.

I grabbed one of the flyers and read it.

_**MCSMILES' CIRCUS OF ODDITIES!**_

**Do you want to see the most amazing show of your life?**

**Well check it out! The circus is coming to town!**

**Hosted by Mr. McSmiles himself, this circus has made an all new start with all new acts and all new people!**

**CHECK OUT THE GRAND REOPENING TONIGHT!**

**This wacky pack is home to the oddest bunch in Ninjago!**

**It is the home to Bubba "Bizarre," the Shadow Master, the Elementals, the Serpentine sisters, the "beasts," and so much more!**

This sounded awesome! I ran back to the bounty. I burst into the game room and everyone was there. I held out the flyer, "Guys! I found something so cool! It's tonight!"

Kai looked at the flyer, "A circus? Really Jay, this is for little kids!" I frowned, "I've always wanted to see a circus though!" Cole said, "I did too." Lloyd shrugged, "It always seemed fun."

Kai took the flyer and read the name of it, "McSmiles' circus? Nya and I went there before, it sucked! They had a couple of lame clowns and a hairless cat and raccoon."

I took it away, "It says grand reopening. It even says new start, new acts and new people. Come on Kai! Give it a chance, besides, the people sound pretty cool."

Cole grabbed the paper, "I guess so, Bubba Bizarre, the Shadow master, the beasts. Hey, they even have people called the Elementals and the Serpentine sisters!"

Cole looked at Kai, "This sounds pretty awesome!" Sensei came in and looked at the flyer, "Hmm… I think we should go. It would be interesting to see these people." Kai groaned and fell onto the couch.

Garmadon said to Lloyd, "Hey Lloyd, you should be in the circus." Lloyd groaned, "Dad!" We all laughed.

* * *

me: We all know Jay would want to see a circus while Kai would ruin it for them.

Meg: He making fun of me?!

me: No. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The beasts

me: I had no time to update... I'm sorry! But here's a chapter... I'm doing a chapter for each act! I already finished writing this whole story. It's 15 chapters long. Then it's gonna have a sequal. SO PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The "beasts"**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

We got dressed in our normal clothes and left to go to the circus. We got there and I saw how huge the tent was. It was black with purple stripes. It was kind of dark for a place like this. There was normal circus music playing. Kai looked shocked, "Wow… when I used to come here, it was a lot smaller."

Jay hit him, "That was like ten years ago, this is a brand new start for them."

Someone jumped in front of me, and landed on their hands. They said, "HI! WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS!" I covered my ears, "You don't need to yell!"

The person giggled. It was a little boy with blue hair and pale blue skin. His irises were bright red, like he was becoming evil. He said kind of loudly, "You must be the ninja Lilly and Meg were talking about!" He flipped himself over, landing perfectly.

He smiled insanely at me, "Who are you?" Jay asked me, "Who's your little friend?"

The boy pointed at himself and announced loudly, "I'm Bubba! Bubba Bizarre! I'm the best magician in all of Ninjago!" Kai snorted, "I knew this place would suck."

Bubba Bizarre frowned, and a murderous look came into his eyes. He growled deep in his throat and stormed away, "I'll see you during the show fire boy. I'll show you a show you'll never forget!" Kai laughed, "What's he gonna do? Pull a coin from my ear?" Cole shoved him, "Come on Kai! Don't ruin the fun! Let's check out the beasts. I overheard someone saying they're outside."

We walked over to a big pen. I looked over the fence and saw the strangest things I had ever seen.

It looked like a mixture between a gorilla and a toucan. It had a long toucan beak from a tiny head. It had two huge bulging eyes. It had the body of a gorilla, but human feet. It was coated in black fur, with silver fur on his back. It was wearing tan cargo shorts. It looked at me.

A smaller one that was all grey went over to the big one and chirped. Jay was staring at them, "Oh…my…glob…"

The little one came to the edge of the fence and looked at me. It chirped and tried to touch me. It grabbed my pant leg and tugged. Jay laughed. I reached in and petted its head. A girl shouted, "No touching the beasts! They bite!" I pulled my hand out as the thing snapped at me. The girl who had spoken took out a tomato and gave it to the creature, which slowly ate it.

She whirled on me, "What the hell are you thinking!? Stop messing with us! Leave my family alone!" She stalked away and joined a group of three other girls.

They went into the back of the tent. Cole whistled, "Lloyd's gotta girlfriend!" I glared at him, "I do not! That must have been one of the performers."

Cole shrugged, "Just messing with you. Let's go inside and pick our seats." We went inside and sat in the front row. I saw Bubba Bizarre staring at us. He had a smirk, and I think he had a plan. Someone dragged him backstage.

* * *

me: So.. What's my plan? What am I going to do to Kai?

Lilly: You'll find out in a few chapters! Bubba's the last act!

Meg: Lloyd almost got eaten... hehehe!

me: SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Elementals

me: I'm glad you guys be likey! And for the person who said it was like Cirque du freak (sorry if I got that wrong) I have never read that series before! And thanks for giving me something to look out for! I wanna see those books now... And now it's time for the next act! The Elementals!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Elementals**

(Crystal's P.O.V)

Mr. McSmiles came over to us, "You ready girls?" We nodded, and the four of us chorused, "Yes sir!" Mr. McSmiles' mustache twitched, "You sure? We don't want to mess up on the big night, do we?"

Meg, Chris, Lilly and I responded, "We're sure sir, and no sir." He smiled at us, "Good, now, let's not keep our guest waiting!"

He walked out and shouted, "Hello, hello most beloved guest! Welcome to my circus of oddities! I'm sure you saw the beasts! Did you like them?" The crowd shouted that they did, and I knew they were falling under Bubba's spell.

Bubba jumped over to us, "Good luck girls!" Jarod came over with all his clown make-up on, "Hey Bubba! Look at me!" Bubba spun around and gave a short cry of surprise. We laughed.

Mr. McSmiles laughed as well, "It seems someone surprised Bubba Bizarre! Well, now for the first act of our fresh new start, we have the Elementals! First off, we have Meg! Come on out Meg!" Meg cartwheeled to the center and did a flip while jumping up.

The crowd cheered, and Mr. McSmiles continued, "Next we have Lilly!" Lilly did some flips all the way over and the crowd cheered again. "Now it's time for the last two Elementals, Chris and Crystal!" I got onto my hands and Chris jumped onto my feet. She balanced on me, upside down as well. We went to the center. The crowd cheered for us as well. Lilly and Meg each stood on one of Chris's feet. They held hands and spread the other hand and leg. I lifted one hand. The crowd loved it." We jumped back to normal and climbed up the ladder to do our acrobatic routine.

(Bubba's P.O.V)

I shoved Jarod and pouted, "You look scary!" Jarod frowned and took out a squirt flower. He made fake tears with it. I stared at him and watched as the girls did their act. The crowd went nuts.

Jarod smirked, "Wait until they see you." I nodded; I was the last act, because I was the best. I wasn't bragging, I could just do harder stuff.

Zom, Zib, and Nathan came over. Zom and Nathan looked like sad clowns, while Zib and Jarod were the happy clowns. Zom looked like a zombie. Jarod had a cherry tattoo on his cheek. It always showed through his make-up.

Their stage names were Zombie clown, Hunter, Rainbow, and Cherry. Nathan was Hunter, and Zib was Rainbow.

We didn't use our own last names anymore; we had basically lost them when we… joined… the circus.

There was more to the story, but it's too painful for us to remember. The girls came back and they looked happier than they had ever been before. Then Mr. McSmiles announced, "Now it's time for the Bee brothers!"

The four brothers smirked and went out into the center.

* * *

me: I know this was a small chapter, but it'll get better! I promise! SO REVIEW! And please check out my new story, Those pale green eyes...


	4. The Bee brothers

me: NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Jarod: Yes! My turn!

me: Get outa the author's notes!

Jarod: Okay... *leaves*

me: I don't own Ninjago! Only my OCs! And Tori belongs to my friend.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bee brothers**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

We were all amazed by the Elementals performance. They had been so graceful in the air and it was like they were actually flying. Four clowns came out and everyone laughed.

One looked like a zombie, one looked sad, one looked like a rainbow, and the last one looked overly happy too. The ringmaster said, "Here are the Bee brothers! Say hi guys!"

The one that looked like a zombie said, "Hello, I'm Zombie clown!" The sad one said, "Sup, I'm Hunter!" The rainbow one said in a cheery voice, "I'm Rainbow!" The last one smiled brightly, "I'm Cherry!"

Everyone laughed at their stupid names.

Cherry pulled out a flower and gave it to Rainbow, "Hey bro, I got this for you!" Rainbow took it, "Thanks... ah!" The flower squirted him and he dropped it. Cherry grabbed it and put it in his oversized pockets. Hunter started telling jokes that were actually funny.

Everyone was laughing. Then they started arguing and the tent was practically wobbling from the sound. Zombie clown pretended to try and eat his brother as they walked out.

(Bubba's P.O.V)

We still had a ton of acts to do. These people had no idea what they were seeing.

Mr. McSmiles was laughing along with everyone, but it was fake laughter. I knew if that we didn't please the audience, we would suffer the consequences.

And the consequences were very severe.

Jarod and the others came back stage. Tori got ready to go up. Her green tinted skin had some sprouts growing from it. Vines were in her hair and her clothes had moss on the ends.

* * *

me: I'm not good at writing about clowns.

Jarod: Then why...

me: GET OUT OF HERE! *pushes him out of room*

Nathan: Sup.

me: YOU TOO! *pushes him out of room*

Zib: I'm leaving!

me: YOU STAY!

Zib: W-why?

me: Say the ending!

Zib: Um... REVIEW? Please...?


	5. Tori tree and the serpentine sisters

Bubba: I'm sorry for not uploading! I feel awful about it! Well, here's another chapter! This chapter is full of lies, just so you know. People, people like a certain one in this lie a lot.

I don't own Ninjago, that belongs to Lego.

I don't own Tori, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tori Tree and the Serpentine sisters**

(Sensei's P.O.V)

A girl that looked like she was becoming a plant walked to the center. Mr. McSmiles put a hand on her shoulder, "Hi, how are you? Are the sprouts growing well?"

She nodded, "Bubba keeps picking them though. The little brat and Shadow Master never leave me alone." Mr. McSmiles frowned, "Well, I'll have a chat with them after the show. This is Tori Tree, and she is definitely a green person. Isn't that right?"

Tori Tree nodded, "Yes sir!" He backed away and she knelt on the ground. She made four holes in the ground and plucked four seeds from her hair. She planted them and then took out some water. She watered them and covered them with dirt. She dug her fingers into the ground and the seeds started to grow.

They became tall vines. Everyone cheered. This was a truly amazing show.

Tori Tree rubbed the vines and flowers bloomed. She picked them and threw them to the audience. Everyone was clapping. She bowed and left the stage, little sprouts from where she had walked were poking up through the ground.

Mr. McSmiles said, "How's been enjoying the show?" Everyone shouted that they had. "Good! I love when you love our show! Would you like it if I tell you a story?"

People shouted yes.

"When I first opened the circus all those years ago, I was a fool. My circus was very poor and no one ever came to see it. I could no longer keep that circus, so, I set out to create a new one! Instead of hiring people, I found people that had been abandoned. Children and animals that had been cast away because of how they looked and what they were. I took them in and realized their potential. I taught them the basics of how to do tricks and things, but they figure this entire thing out by themselves. I found Bubba Bizarre and Shadow Master near the Underworld, while the Serpentine sisters were trapped in Ouroborus. The Bee brothers and Tori Tree were on small islands. Mikee Mind was stuck in a mental hospital, although he and Bubba Bizarre should have been in the other's area if you ask me. The trainers were stuck in a zoo. The beasts were all trapped in labs. The Elementals either had no family or they had run away from families that didn't want them. They may look like freaks and monsters, but they are _my _freaks and monsters. I saved them all from a terrible fate and created the new McSmiles Circus of oddities."

Two girls who must have been twins came out. They had snakes with two heads. The girls themselves had fangs and a forked tongue. They said in unison, "We accept who we are, and we support each other. That's how a real circus is supposed to be. We are one big, kind of crazy, happy family!"

"AH, JAROD STOP SCARING ME!" Bubba Bizarre must have been scared again. "Sorry, the make-up's just kind of," "…Messed up!"

An argument broke out. People laughed. The Serpentine sisters sighed in annoyance, "They never stop! This is why the crazy part was added! Just wait until you see Bubba's act, he'll blow your socks off!"

The girls looked around and pointed at Jay, "Come on, play a game with us!" Jay went down and they said, "So you're the blue ninja the Elementals were talking about. Well, I want you to tell the snake a number. We'll be on the other side of the tent. Whisper it so we can't hear you. The snake will tell us what you said and then we'll see if we get the number right!"

They gave Jay a snake and they went to the other side of the tent. Jay whispered to the snake and the snake slithered to the girls. It hissed and the girls said, "Your number is 2,942!" Jay nodded, "That was my number!"

Everyone clapped. The girls bowed and then they and the snakes went with them.

* * *

Bubba: REVIEW!


End file.
